fruitninjafandomcom-20200223-history
Game Center
Game Center and Openfeint have a fruit in Fruit Ninja, on mobile devices. It is not found during a game. When sliced, the player gets taken to the external achievement area or leaderboards. Fruit Ninja Achievements There are 30 unlockable achievements, each with a certain amount of points. *Fruit Ninja - Reach 50 points in Classic Mode - 10 points *Great Fruit Ninja - Reach 100 points in Classic Mode - 20 points *Ultimate Fruit Ninja - Reach 200 points in Classic Mode - 40 points *Fruit Fight - Slice 150 fruit in total - 20 points *Fruit Blitz - Slice 500 fruit in total - 40 points *Fruit Frenzy - Slice 1000 fruit in total - 60 points *Fruit Rampage - Slice 5000 fruit in total - 80 points (Appied On All Mode) *Fruit Annihilation - Slice 10000 fruit in total - 100 points (Appied On All Mode) *Go Banana - Slice 10 bananas on one Classic Mode game - 20 points *No Doctors Here - Slice 15 apples on one Classic Mode game - 40 points *Purple is a Fruit - Slice 20 plums on one Classic Mode game - 60 points *Lucky Ninja - Get six criticals in one round in Classic mode - 60 points *It's all Pear Shaped! - Slice three pears in a row in Classic Mode - 40 points *Mango Magic - Slice a critical on a mango - 20 points *Deja Vu - Slice four of the same type of fruit in a row in Classic Mode - 60 points *'Are you kidding me?!' (Secret: Fail with the same score as your personal best) - 20 points *'Wake Up' (Secret: Get score of 0) - 20 points *'Tee Hee Hee' (Secret: Get score of 69) - 20 points *'Almost a Century' (Secret: Get score of 99) - 20 points *Combo Mambo- Get a six-fruit combo - 30 points *Moment of Zen - Get over 200 points In One Sitting On Zen Mode - 30 points *Patience is a Virtue - Slice ten 'coming soon' fruits - 20 points (not available in Fruit Ninja HD) *Year of the Dragon - Slice the Secret Fruit! (This Achievement Display Slice The Dragon Fruit) - 40 points *Lovely Bunch - Get the Lovely Bunch star in Zen Mode - 20 points *Over Achiever - Grab all Bonus Bananas and get over 400 points Or Above in Arcade Mode - 20 points *Under Achiever - Grab all Bonus Bananas and get under 20 points in Arcade Mode - 20 points *Bomb Magnet - Grab all Bonus Bananas and three Bombs and score over 250 in Arcade Mode - 20 points *Perfectionist - You are relentless in your pursuit of perfection! (This means play Classic Mode and without slicing anything, restart 3 times) - 20 points (Expect If Fruits Appear In Screen You Will Not Get Achievements) *Night Shift - Complete three games between 2am and 5am - 20 points (This Achievement Is Impossible To Get!) *Connected Ninja - Post a score to Facebook or Twitter (You don't have to actually post anything! Just click on Facebook or Twitter and then exit; you will still get the achievement) - 10 points